This disclosure describes a system and method of providing for a controlled transition from IPv4 to IPv6 and the routing necessary to effect that transition.
In general, any time an IP address changes, there is initial outage while that change occurs. Disclosed is a system and method for allowing the IP address between IPv4 and IPv6 to change with a controlled transition rather than an undergoing an outage.